Algo Más
by Cammiel
Summary: One Shot... Una cita inusual, en un lugar extraño, y una primera vez accidentada... Propuesta 010, lemon LPDF


Hola…

¿creyeron que se habían librado de mí? …

Psos no, aquí me tienen de nuevo, dando la lata… este one-shot es una respuesta a la linda propuesta formulada por Elenita María, para el desafío 010 de la sección Lemmon en LPdF.

Espero que les guste…a Jild, porque en parte va dedicado a ella y a Julie, como respuesta al lindo regalo de cumpleaños que me hizo, el que por cierto también fue una respuesta a la propuesta 010 y pueden leer si se van a mis autores favoritos y clickean en el nombre de Julie …

A pedido de Elenita María (Enfermeraaaaaa!) es un song-fic. Elegí la canción de la 5ª. Estación llamada Algo más, y el fic tiene igual título.

Espero que les guste.

**ALGO MÁS.**

A las afueras del Castillo que era el colegio Hogwarts, en plena noche y con un clima bastante agradable, se podía apreciar a alguien saliendo de manera rápida…

A veces pienso que te miento  
cuando te digo que te quiero  
porque esto ya no es querer.

-¡Maldición! – exclamó Harry, mientras aceleraba el paso hacia el bosque prohibido.

Quien lo viera a varios metros de distancia, podría percatarse que estaba irritado…y mucho. La razón era sencilla: por enésima vez en el lapso de una semana sus amigos debieron aguantar su irritabilidad por motivos que ni siquiera estaban relacionados con ellos… Bueno, el hecho de que Seamus anduviera tras una cita con Hermione, y sobretodo el hecho de que ella pareciera interesada, aumentaba su mal genio a niveles insospechados.

A veces creo que he muerto  
cuando no estas y yo despierto  
porque sé que esto ya no es querer.

-¡Harry! – Gritó Hermione lo más fuerte que pudo, iba saliendo del castillo y él estaba a punto de adentrarse en el bosque.

-¡Genial! Lo que faltaba – Harry iba entrando al bosque prohibido y caminaba entre los árboles de manera rápida.

- por favor, espérame – gritó la chica, por su voz ya podía apreciarse que iba un tanto cansada – maldita vida sedentaria – exclamó.

-No lo haré, vete con Seamus – respondió Harry, sin mirar hacia atrás.

Es algo más algo que me llena  
algo que no mata ni envenena  
es algo mas, algo mas que amar.

-Francamente Harry, era una BROMA – dijo entre risas la chica, Harry volteó rápidamente y se quedó parado esperando que ella llegara hasta él.

-¡Auch! – Hermione se apoyó en el árbol que estaba a su lado, el chico pudo apreciar cómo se quejaba, y hacía muecas de dolor, se acercó rápidamente al lugar donde ella estaba.

-¿Qué pasó? – preguntó preocupado.

-me torcí el pie…creo que no podré caminar.- mientras hablaba con voz afectada.

-Está bien, volvamos al castillo…lo mejor será que descanses.- ante la sorpresa de la chica, la tomó en brazos y ella, sin perder oportunidad, se acurrucó y acomodó.

Es algo más que la distancia  
que el dolor y la nostalgia  
sabemos que eso no nos va a separar.

Hermione iba tan concentrada en el hecho de estar abrazada a él, que no se percató de cómo la cara del chico cambió de color.

-Herms…tendremos que ir a la casa de Hagrid – dijo Harry cambiando bruscamente la dirección.

-¿por qué? Además, recuerda…Hagrid no está – dijo la chica preocupada.

-cerraron las puertas del castillo, es un poco tarde.- le contestó.

-Si nos sorprenden afuera nos castigarán.- dijo Hermione de manera asustada.

- mmm…no estaremos precisamente afuera. – contestó el chico.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – y vio como Harry miraba hacia la casa de los gritos, dio un pequeño bufido y asintió, no había otra solución. Caminaron en silencio, hasta llegar al sauce boxeador.

-Puedo caminar sola – dijo Hermione, rogando para que él sufriera un ataque de caballerosidad y no quisiera dejarla en el suelo.

-Ejem…está bien – la apoyó de manera suave en el piso y fue a buscar una rama lo suficientemente larga para mantener quieto el árbol.

-Listo! – exclamó cuando el árbol estuvo quieto – vamos – tomó la mano de Hermione y ambos pudieron sentir una especie de descarga, sin embargo aparentaron que nada había sucedido y entraron en el pasadizo.

-¡Ufff! – dijo Hermione, al llegar a la casa. – ya me estaba cansando – dijo un tanto alterada. Harry sólo la observaba, se veía realmente linda, media sudada, agitada…ya la estaba imaginando…

-Harry…¿me escuchas? – le interrumpió la chica.

-Si, si…lo siento – dijo volteándose para no mirarla a los ojos.

-Estaba preguntando qué diablos haremos aquí – dijo Hermione…a ella ya se le ocurrían varias posibilidades, pero todas involucraban el torso desnudo de Harry, mientras Harry pasaba por un trance parecido, sólo que imaginando la piel de su compañera.

- Bueno…supongo que dormir – dijo Harry – aunque es demasiado temprano, si quieres podemos conversar.

-Si, la verdad es no tengo sueño, prefiero hacer cosas más productivas. – ambos se sentaron en el sillón destartalado que había en el salón.

-Bueno…ehhh…¿de qué quieres hablar? - dijo Harry fingiendo un tono entretenidísimo.

-Quiero que comiences explicando porqué te dan esos berrinches cuando Seamus se me acerca – dijo Hermione de manera directa y mirándole a los ojos.

-Simple…no quiero que te dañen – Harry había ensayado muchas veces ese tipo de respuesta para las interrogantes que Hermione pudiera presentarle acerca del tema de su vida amorosa, sin embargo jamás la respuesta había sonado tan patética.

Hermione sólo lo miró de manera perspicaz… todo parecía indicar que ella debía dar el primer paso.

-Harry…¿estás completamente seguro de eso? – dijo acercándose poco a poco a él, mientras recordaba la conversación hombre-hombre que habían sostenido Ron y Harry durante la semana pasada.

---Flash Back---

-Yo sólo quiero saber si de verdad estás interesado en ella?- dijo Ron.

-Claro que si…¿acaso no ves cómo estoy cada vez que se me acerca? – dijo Harry con voz desesperada, mientras Hermione estaba quieta escuchando la conversación ¿quién le gustaba a Harry?

-Dios…esto es MALO ¿sabes? Y ¿qué tal si no resulta?

-¿Quién dijo que lo iba a intentar? – dijo Harry de manera abatida.

-¿no lo harás? ¿Esperarás a que Seamus te gane la partida? – en ese momento Hermione dio un respingo…¡¡¡era ella! ¡¡¡Harry la quería a ella! Era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar, salió sigilosamente del pasillo, y nadie jamás se enteró que ella estuvo ahí.

---Fin Flash Back ---

Es darte un beso cada noche  
que tus manos me enamoren  
y que lo nuestro crezca cada día más  
porque somos algo más.

Mientras, Harry sólo podía permanecer en su sitio ¿era su idea o Hermione…?. Sin embargo su pensamiento fue interrumpido al sentir cómo los labios de Hermione se juntaban a los suyos…y en ese momento se desconectó del mundo, estaban en la casa de los gritos, en un sillón medio destartalado, y Hermione ¡lo estaba besando!...¿ahora que lo pensaba…¿qué de malo había en eso?

Cuando Hermione ya se estaba dando por vencida al ver que no respondía, y comenzaba a alejarse de él, Harry la atrajo hacia sí. No iba a dejar de besarla a menos de que fuera estrictamente necesario, no iba a dejarla ir, a menos de que ella quisiera, no se iba a alejar de ella sin antes haberle confesado que la amaba…

A veces creo que he vivido  
más de mil años contigo  
porque sé que esto ya no es querer.

-Lo sé – interrumpió Hermione – yo también te amo – dijo con una sonrisa, Harry la besó de nuevo, esta vez de manera pasional, Hermione enredaba sus dedos con el cabello indomable del chico, sin embargo lo presionaba contra ella de una manera que podía ser incluso salvaje, Harry la recostó contra el sillón y se ubicó sobre ella, besaba los labios que lo habían tenido loco durante mucho tiempo, mordió el labio inferior de la chica, haciendo que ella profiriera un gemido casi imperceptible…¡Cuántas veces había soñado morder ese labio, sobretodo cuando la veía concentrada. Comenzó a bajar por su cuello, ella suspiraba de manera incitante, sin saber cómo de un momento a otro estaban sin capas y ella quitaba su camisa con una rapidez pasmosa. Cuando él se aprontaba a hacer lo mismo con su blusa, algo los interrumpió.

-¡Auch! – se quejó Hermione, mientras trataba de aplacar el dolor.

-¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Harry preocupado.

-me enterré un resorte del sillón – Harry salió de encima de ella.

- ¿Dónde? – preguntó tratando de ver el lugar afectado.

-En el hombro – Harry corrió la blusa de la chica, y vio que la zona estaba roja…la besó suavemente, produciéndole cosquillas.

-vamos – dijo Hermione acercándolo a ella y guiándolo a la habitación, se demoraron bastante en llegar… era un poco difícil caminar mientras se besaban apasionadamente.

Al llegar a la cama, Harry ya se había deshecho de la blusa de Hermione, sin embargo estaba muy entretenido besando sus hombros. La quería acariciar así durante el resto de su vida. Iba a comenzar a bajar lentamente…estaba buscando la manera de quitar su falda, ya se había deshecho de ella cuando algo cayó sobre él.

-¡Mierda! – gritó el chico, Herms se sobresaltó de inmediato y le ayudó a salir de ahí.

-¿estás bien? – preguntó preocupada, mientras masajeaba la espalda del chico.

-todo lo bien que se puede estar cuando te ha caído un dosel en la espalda – dijo el chico mirándola de manera avergonzado…el intento de su primera vez estaba resultando ser un desastre…

-la cama está inutilizable – dijo Hermione sonrosada y agitada, - lo mejor será que bajemos – Harry asintió con pesar…Cuando ya se encontraban en el primer piso, atrajo a Hermione hacia sí…la amaba, y así fuera en la casa de los gritos o en cualquier otra parte sólo quería estar con ella. Se besaron nuevamente, esta vez de manera dulce y suave, a través de ese beso, Harry quería decirle que todo iba a estar bien, que después de todo no había apuro, que se amaban y eso era más que suficiente.

Y yo sé que no es querer  
porque en tus ojos yo me puedo perder  
contigo olvido lo que es temer

Cuando se separaron, Hermione le sonrió, sin embargo algo que estaba a las espaldas de Harry llamó su atención y se mordió el labio inferior…Harry la besó nuevamente, sin embargo ella apuró ese beso y comenzó a llevarlo hacia algún lugar indeterminado, lo siguiente que Harry sintió fue a Hermione separándose un poco de él.

-espera, déjame revisar algo – la vio caminar un poco hacia el piano…era lo único que parecía medianamente en condiciones dentro del salón, Hermione dio un rodeo, miró con atención las patas e incluso se apoyó para ver qué tan resistente era, Harry rió… ella era increíble, y aunque cualquiera que viera la escena la consideraría extraña, él la encontraba adorable. – ¡Listo! – exclamó con una felicidad demasiado notoria.

-¿listo qué? – dijo Harry tomándola por la cintura, haciéndose el inocente.

-¿no lo adivinas? – dijo de una manera que Harry jamás le había visto, le tomó del cuello y le fue acercando hacia el piano, sin saber cómo, de repente se encontró sobre el piano, junto a ella…y en ese momento se dejó llevar, no había superficie de su piel que no quisiera estar en constante contacto con la piel de Hermione, mientras ella trataba de acercarlo aún más…En el instante en que ya estaban desnudos, Harry comprendió que era el momento, la necesitaba y ella lo necesitaba a él, y al fin se fundieron…

¿acaso no sabes que tu eres para mi?  
la noche, el día en mi vivir  
la sangre en mis venas  
lo doy todo por ti  
contigo el mundo no tiene final  
y el tiempo no se nos va acabar.

El preciso instante en el que Harry la sintió suya, necesitó más, necesitó entregarse por completo, sin ataduras, sin complejos, sin miedos…tal cual como ella lo estaba haciendo, arañándolo, gimiendo su nombre, entregándose sin ningún tipo de tapujos. Cuando llegaron al final, explotaron juntos en lo que sería la primera gran liberación de la que disfrutarían, sobre ese piano destartalado, rodeados del polvo, en la casa de los gritos, comprendieron que lo importante no era el lugar ni las condiciones en las que se diera…lo importante era con quien se hacía el amor, de esa manera…enamorados, abrazados, llenos del polvo y satisfechos se entregaron al primer sueño que compartirían juntos.

que lo nuestro crezca cada día más.

Porque somos algo más...

----------------

Holaaaaa…XD…

Aclaraciones: Hay partes de la canción que fueron omitidas, debido a que se repetían.

Y una postdata para Sully: cualquier comentario al respecto, no dudes que te mataré ¬¬.

Sin más nada que decir, excepto…REVIEWS!

Me despido.

Cammiel


End file.
